[unreadable] In 2001 The University of Florida initiated a 10 year plan to improve, enlarge and centralize its animal resource program to provide the best possible environment for scientific inquiry, quality care to laboratory animals, and a safe work environment while ensuring conformity with the Animal Welfare Act and the Guide. This proposal describes a three-phase plan to modernize the largest existing animal facility, the Communicore Animal Facility (CAF), and further centralize the animal resource program. Phase I replaced the worn out (>30yr old) heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) supply units of CAF but could not address the distribution and control deficiencies of the system. Phase II is in the planning stage and will construct a 62,000 gross square feet (gsf) addition to CAF as part of a 172,000 gsf Biomedical Sciences Building immediately adjacent to CAF. Phase III has three parts based on the aea served by the existing HVAC system. Phase III will replace the remainder of the worn out HVAC and reconfigure CAF. Planning for Part I which will enlarge and modernize the CAF ABSL3 suite is underway. Part 3 will renovate the east half of CAF and will be done last. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal is Part 2 of Phase III and will replace the portion of the worn out HVAC system that serves about 22,750 gsf of the CAF with a modern fully redundant HVAC system with digital controls and monitoring, utilizing self regulating pressure independent valves. In addition, the central surgery will be reconfigured to provide a restricted area with a prep room and surgery dedicated for animals with biohazards. The quarantine area will be reconfigured to provide an exit for potentially infectious caging and materials and their efficient decontamination. Additionally, the route of sterile caging into the ABSL3 from the new CAF Annex cage wash will be shortened by providing a new entrance and method for sterilizing incoming caging and material in an efficient manner. All large animal rooms, surgical suites, animal prep rooms and the quarantine and ABSL3 entrances will be constructed to utilize vapor phase hydrogen peroxide sterilization. Electrical service in animal rooms and the surgical suite will be upgraded. We propose partial funding of this project with the University providing $5.12 for each $1.00 requested from NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]